Loved
by bStormhands
Summary: I've got questions about what happened, before, during and after Disney's Frozen. So I'm going to explore a little assuming that the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters.
1. Conception

BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR

AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING

King Maurice, Queen Sarah and their horses were holed up in a drippy cave on the North Mountain. Winter was late, the grass was brown and the trees had lost their leaves, but there was no snow and it was almost warm. The king and queen had gone for a ride and a little black raincloud had drenched them. Now they were huddled together under a blanket, next to a small fire as they waited for their clothes to dry and the rain to let up.

"Rebecca sent me a letter. She and Leonard are trying again." said Sarah quietly.

"Good luck to them. Fourteenth times the charm?" answered Maurice hopefully.

Sarah put her head on her husband's shoulder. "I hope so. Corona needs an heir, but I don't know if my sister can handle another pregnancy. She's lost all those babies. She has a huge heart and loves her people so much, but it takes so much out of her. It took her weeks to recover from the last one."

Sarah felt the King of Arendelle nod on her head. "I feel somewhat guilty, falling in love with you in a time of mourning."

"No, its alright. You were the only one who could make me laugh without it feeling embarrassing or offensive. You brought light in a dark time. That's why I love you."

"I love you too. You brought compassion and stability to a situation that was beyond words terrible. To tell you the truth I couldn't handle their grief."

She put a hand on his. "I understand. I've talked to midwives and they all say that so many miscarriages is rare, but the grief came from feeling like they had failed their kingdom again."

"Your family has some of the deepest love I have ever seen. Your sister has affected Corona for the better, even with the lost babies. You are doing good things for Arendelle."

Sarah sighed, "I guess. I try so hard, but so little comes from what I try to do."

Maurice rocked back. "So little? You have done wonders the likes I've never seen in the year we've been married. Some things take time, but with you not nearly as long as it has with my parents."

"As you say, husband." Maurice could hear the doubt in her voice.

"As I say, wife." and he gave her a peck on the ear. Sarah squealed, but didn't struggle too much. He licked her neck and she giggled. Soon the blanket lay forgotten as he rolled on top of her, their breath coming in pants.

Sarah laid back, moaning as Maurice nibbled down her throat, and an icy drop of ancient mountain rain fell from the stalactite above them and landed in her gasping mouth. She swallowed and she shivered as she felt the coldness travel down her throat and into her belly and deeper.

As they joined themselves together, a tongue of winter air licked them between their thighs. Sarah flung out her arms grasping the blanket beneath them, arched back on her shoulders and heels lifting her grunting husband into the air and their cries of ecstasy echoed into the valley.

They awoke tangled together, the fire was one last wisp of smoke, though the sun was still up, but it was beginning to snow.

"Come dear, it looks like winter has finally arrived. We must return to Arendelle." Said King Maurice as he went over to the now dry clothes and began to pull them on.

"Hmm, yes, dear." Said Queen Sarah lazily, as she put her arms around her belly. She felt so cold. She sat up, and had to put out both arms to stabilize herself, as dizziness overcame her.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm a little dizzy and so tired, that was wonderful but I am feeling cold."

"Here, I'll help you get dressed, but we need to hurry back to the castle, a warm bath might help."

"Yes, dear." Sarah said to agree with her husband, she understood being out in the snow was bad, but her head was fuzzy and she was having a hard time pulling her shift over her head. She was so cold and exhausted, but just the memory of the sex they had had was wonderful. "But I think I would rather just snuggle more with you, under the covers, of course."

Maurice smiled gently, "Of course dear, anything for you." Then he slipped the shift over her head. "Dear, you are shivering. Come, I'll get us home quickly. Tea and snuggles will help you there." He looked concerned.

"Thank you." Said Sarah as she put a hand on her belly, it felt so amazing inside. King Maurice helped his wife into the saddle of her horse and they rode carefully through the snow to their home.

# # #

Author's note: I like the idea of the queens of Arendelle and Corona being sisters, so I had some fun with that and the universe I've created in Rapunzel Goes Home (extended edition), Roused, and Redeemed.


	2. Birth

Birth

"Well done, your majesty, dear. Well done." said the royal midwife as she finished cleaning between the sweat soaked queen's legs.

The exhausted queen nodded. "My baby?" she asked weakly.

"She's fine, dear, just getting her first bath is all!" called the apprentice midwife over the wail as she finished up cleaning the newborn princess.

The midwife dumped the fluid soaked sheets in a basket, washed her hands and checked the baby. "A strong lusty cry: good. She's pink all over, though somewhat pale: not bad. She doesn't like the bath: good. She is is fighting my pulls: good, but her hands are rather cold. Are you washing her in cold water?" The midwife asked her apprentice.

"No, warm water, of course."

The midwife frowned, babies cooled off a little when wet but this was really cold, but she was crying well. "Very well. Clean up and tell the king he has a daughter."

They swaddled the tiny princess and walked the baby over to her mother and laid them skin to skin. "Warm her up a little first, your majesty, then we'll try having you feed her or do you want the wetnurse to do it?"

The queen shook her head, she wanted to do this herself. She carefully put her tired arms around her baby and held her baby close. Little princess Elsa quickly calmed under her mother's hand.

Queen Sarah was so tired but happy, so very happy. Nothing had gone wrong and her baby was alive. Her sister, Rebecca finally had a live baby too. They had gotten word earlier that month that, after 13 unsuccessful pregnancies, Corona finally had an heir, and now so did Arendelle.

Sarah had helped her older sister through many of her pregnancies, and the grieving afterwards. She had missed a few, they had come and gone so quickly. She was so sad that she had missed her sister's successful pregnancy, but Rebecca had told her to take all possible care of herself and her baby, which she did.

This was wonderful, she though sleepily as she felt the soft regular breaths of her baby on her chest.

Sarah awoke to the crying of her baby. She had fallen asleep without intending to.

"Ah good, you're awake, your majesty. It sounds like its time for some dinner." said the midwife as she came up to the side of the bed. She and her apprentice helped the queen and baby sit up a bit more. Then position the newborn in front of the nipple, it took a few tries to find the best position, and the swaddling came loose.

"Oh! Her hand is so cold." said the queen as her crying baby put a hand on her bared breast.

"Sorry, the swaddling has come loose but let's get her feeding first, this has taken some time and she's probably very hungry."

Sarah nodded, but then Elsa latched on and began to suck.

"Good, good. See the froth, she is suckling well. Well done, your majesty, your tiny highness." The midwife smiled as she covered the new mother and daughter with a soft blanket.

The queen smiled at the midwife, her daughter was warming up comfortably. But no one had noticed the tiny snowflake that had come from the baby's hand in the excitement, it just looked like a bead of sweat on the mother's chest.


	3. Discovery

Loved 3 - Discovery

King Maurice of Arendelle was walking around the sofa in the royal bedchamber for the 73rd time. Princess Elsa was crying for all she was worth as he tried to calm her. He had tried everything, but nothing was working. She was so cold, he had three blankets around her.

Sarah had fed their daughter, but had fallen asleep and the baby had started crying and Sarah wasn't waking up. Maurice wasn't exactly surprised, she had been waking up every couple of hours ever since the birth to feed the baby and she was exhausted. All Sarah was doing was feeding Elsa, feeding herself and sleeping.

The midwife had warned them that this might happen. He was okay, he had reduced his schedule so he could support his wife until things calmed down which it should in a few months. Though after two weeks he was wondering how anyone survived into adulthood. At least, he could nap in his office.

Maurice tried sticking a finger in Elsa's mouth again, but she just pushed it out again. She was still so cold. He ran his hand under the blankets to check the diaper but it felt dry. How was she so cold all the time. Then he felt that the top of the swaddling was wet and cold.

"Oh, you're wet up there. No wonder."

He grabbed a new diaper and a washcloth, put his screaming little girl on the rug in front of the candles in the fireplace and opened the swaddling.

Or at least he tried to, the swaddling was stuck together. He frowned and then gave it a tug but it was stuck. He worked his fingers around and found the swaddling was so cold, like ice, just over the tiny hands of his little girl. He carefully took hold and pulled, it took more force then he expected but the ice gave way and the swaddling came loose.

He sat back.

He looked at the blanket and it was wet, cold and in one spot icy. That didn't make any sense, it was summer. There were some candles in the fireplace giving them some light.

He looked over to his daughter and frowned. There were sparkles floating over her tiny hands.

He looked closer. Tiny snowflakes were coming from his crying daughter's hands! He could see them reflecting light from the low fire on the fireplace.

He jumped back. He grabbed the poker from beside the fireplace, and held it before him like a sword to protect himself with.

His heart was pounding. He looked to his wife who continued to lay unconscious on the bed, her arm stretched toward the two of them. The king thought to himself, "Did she know? Did she understand?"

Their daughter was a witch or something.

Now that Elsa was uncovered in the cool night air, she had calmed and the snowflakes stopped.

Maurice blinked, and then saw how ridiculous everything was. He was trying to protect himself from his own infant daughter with a poker, because of a few snowflakes!?

He carefully and quietly put the poker back, but his hands were shaking. He sat heavily down next to her and she turned those massive blue eyes toward him.

He sighed. Somehow their daughter was a magical being, like the trolls his father had told him about before he died. He would have to find that book that told him of the way to the trolls.

Maurice carefully and cautiously picked her up and held her close, she was nice and warm.

Elsa let out a huge yawn and nestled close to him, falling asleep in his arms.

His heart went out to his daughter.

His daughter.

She was still his daughter.

But she was a witch or something.

He rocked back and forth.

He had to do something...didn't he?

But what?

She was just a baby, she couldn't be evil, could she? He looked at the gently snoring face framed with a tuft of white blonde hair. He shook his head, some people would say so, he knew that but he knew better.

He climbed into bed cradling Elsa and put his arm around his wife.

He would have to protect her and his wife.

Somehow.

But how?

# # #

Author's Note: People have a hard time dealing with magic. Discovering that your daughter is magical could come as quite a shock, especially at two in the morning. so far no one has noticed because they took care of her very quickly, a few snowflakes that melted immediately would be easy to overlook. Sure the blankets might have little wet spots but that would be overlooked too. The main symptom would be Elsa feeling cold to the touch and so they would pile on the blankets, which she doesn't really like.


	4. Discussion

"I'm a cow," complained Queen Sarah of Arendelle as she nursed Princess Elsa.

"No, you are a woman and a queen." said King Maurice, as he brought over the lunch tray and set it next to the bed.

Just then newborn Elsa slurped rather loudly.

"Moo." Sarah said sarcastically.

Maurice smiled gently, he went over and carefully closed the door. They sat on the bed so he could keep watch.

Sarah was looking carefully at her husband, he was suddenly so serious. "What?"

"Have you noticed anything... different about our daughter?" he said quietly.

She paled slightly and her large eyes widen. Then she looked down at her baby and stroked her pale hair. "Well, she's so cold sometimes. The midwife says to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get sick..."

Maurice put his hand on her shoulder. "There's more... isn't there?"

Sarah bit her lip, looked down and held her suckling baby closer, but didn't say anything right away.

"Last night, I was cradling her, because you fell asleep. She was upset and crying, I noticed she was cold and covered her more but she kept crying, finally I noticed she was wet on top. As I changed her I saw tiny snowflakes come from her hands. You've seen them, haven't you?"

Sarah stroked the head of her baby. "I-I couldn't be sure, because I have been so tired, no one else seemed to notice. Her hands are always so cold when she is crying, but they warm up fine when she is feeding. She's a good baby." She looked up with bright eyes at her husband.

"Yes, she is. She is our baby."

"We can't let anything happen to her. You've seen what happens to Rebecca when she loses a baby. It would be much worse if someone killed her on purpose." Sarah was holding Elsa tightly.

Maurice licked his lips, remembering his reaction last night, but nodded. "We will keep her safe, but we must keep this quiet somehow, I think. Not everyone will understand."

Sarah shook her head "No. Magic isn't necessarily bad. Rebecca drank that magic, golden flower, and she and Solara are fine."

Maurice nodded. "It isn't the magic, it's the people wielding it. There are some bad witches and wizards, like Maleficent, but there are good ones too. Father told me of the trolls, they follow their own rules but generally are good is mysterious. Fairies follow a different set of rules and can seem fickle to us. More then anything, good and evil seem to be a choice people make, no matter who or what they are."

Sarah nodded. "If we keep her covered no one will see. She feels so cold so often that everyone will understand."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Maurice put his arms around his family, and smirked a little. "You know, you're pretty smart once you get some sleep."

"Moo." said Sarah resignedly, as she switched sides with Elsa.

# # #

Author's note: Just in case you haven't realized it, I am crossing over rather heavily with "Rapuznel Goes Home (extended edition)". If the queens of Corona and Arendelle are sisters, there is all kinds of things that could happen.

My wife complained about feeling like a cow when she was breastfeeding.


	5. A Princess is Lost

Loved - A Princess is Lost

Queen Sarah entered the family sitting room in the Palace of Corona carrying one year old Elsa on her hip. She quickly passed her daughter to her husband the King of Arendelle and rushed to her sister, who struggled to leave her chair and hug her sister.

Queen Rebecca of Corona collapsed, sobbing into her sister's arms.

"Why? Why? Why can't I keep any of my babies? Why? Am I cursed? Does the universe itself hate me? I try so hard to be good, but they all keep being taken away! Why?" Rebecca sobbed, as she wrapped her arms around her sister's legs, she had collapsed before reaching her sister.

"There, there. I'm here now. I'm here." cooed Sarah, smoothing her sister's mussed hair.

Sarah guided her to a sofa as King Leonard stood next to King Maurice and Elsa. Elsa fussed because of the crying, but her father reassured her.

"We came as soon as we heard. We are so sorry." Said Maurice.

"I know, thank you." said King Leonard tiredly.

"Anything?"

"Nothing. No ransom demand, no threats, nothing."

"The city is so quiet."

"The city, the kingdom is practically empty. They're searching the kingdom and beyond. They are leaving no stone unturned."

They moved to some chairs, as the queens talked and wept. Leonard handed Elsa one of Solara's rattles, which she found fascinating and proceeded to chew on.

"She's so blonde." said Leonard, touching the babe's hair.

"Yes. Almost the color of snow."

"Solara is blonde too, like the color of sunshine in summer."

They look at each other for a long moment, then nod.

"Do you want to describe what happened?" Maurice asked his haggard looking brother-in-law.

"I've gone over it a million times in my head, what's one more time?" Leonard sighed. "The day started ordinarily enough, breakfast, morning report, meeting dignitaries here for the birthday celebration, commissioned the first member of her bodyguard..."

"Oh dear, how is he dealing with it?"

"Sargent Taygon is still out there, he blames himself. We really only wanted him for times when we were away from the palace, but he suggested that we should have a few people for round the clock coverage. He should have been home asleep, he was coming up with names for the first group of guards for her."

"Seems dedicated."

"He is. Let's see. The afternoon was clear for extra time with Solara. The party was a lot of fun. Finally, the lantern launch to commemorate her first birthday, then we went to bed, like normal."

"Then we were woken by Solara crying, her trouble cry not her hungry cry. She was in the arms of a woman cloaked in black, an old women on the balcony. The old woman disappeared over the balcony rail and into the night. Gone. I called for guards, while keeping Rebecca from jumping after them. It's over twenty feet to the ground, how the old woman got away is beyond understanding."

"No trail of any kind?"

"We found a guard dead at the harbor, his dagger and a small boat missing. It was found yesterday in Dead Man's Cove. A lot of flotsam ends up there. The search is concentrating in that area."

"But it's been so long, they could be so far from here."

"I know. I've sealed the borders, but a woman and a child could slip through easily enough." Leonard shrugged.

"So now what?" asked Maurice.

Leonard straightened himself. "What we've always done. We keep breathing. Where there is life there is still hope. We will get through this, somehow."

Leonard stood, went over to his wife and put his arms around her as she wept into the bosom of her sister.


	6. Something Shared

Loved 6 Something Shared

"So now what?" asked King Maurice of Arendelle. It had been weeks since Princess Solara of Corona had been taken, and he was feeling the need to return before it became too cold, and he fretted over the state of his inbox.

He held Elsa under a small blanket. She was sleeping peacefully and things had been good. They'd been able to keep her ability a secret from everyone. It meant being very aware of her and catering to her needs rather quickly but they had kept her from emitting any snowflakes this whole trip. There were plenty of Solara's toys around that Elsa enjoyed playing with.

They were in a small sitting room in the royal apartments, the walls were white and cream, the balcony doors were open and the light drapes shifted in the light breeze that smelled of the sea.

"I don't know." said King Leonard of Corona, his tone held little hope at the moment. He had finally recalled everyone from the search and the people were returning to their homes.

Maurice had finally convinced them that the crops needed harvesting and preparations made for winter. It had been one of the hardest discussion he'd ever had to start with someone. Giving a family notice of a death was bad, but this kidnapping was so much worse. Ending the search meant the end of hope. Not that the search was completely over but it would be reduced to sane levels. Almost the entire able-bodied population of Corona had turned out to search for the lost princess, but winter was coming.

"Are you going to try again?" asked Queen Sarah of Arendelle of her sister.

Queen Rebecca of Corona looked at her husband, then shook her head, "No. The midwife does not recommend trying any more. Too many close calls. Too old."

Queen Sarah put her hand on her sister's arm, her sister sounded so defeated.

"But what about an heir?" asked Maurice.

"We have an heir!" said Rebecca sharply. "She's still alive. I know that. Where there is life, there is hope."

Maurice just nodded and Sarah put a hand on her sister's knee. It was a touchy subject right now. Elsa woke from the loudness of the statement.

Rebecca sighed. "Sorry."

"I understand."

"May I... Hold her some more, please?"

"Of course." Maurince passed Elsa to Rebecca to hold. It seemed to calm the grieving mother.

After a while Rebecca asked, "Is Elsa going to survive? She feels so cold sometimes, is she sick?"

"Elsa is not sick," began Maurice, looking around the room. It was quiet and no servants were in the room. "I think we need to tell you something."

Sarah looked alarmedly at her husband, then slowly nodded. She trusted her sister.

Maurice spoke quietly. "This must be held in strictest confidence. Elsa appears to have magical powers. Yes, she feels cold but more then that, she can emit tiny snowflakes from her hands when she is upset."

Leonard and Rebecca sat there for a while quietly.

"How did that happen?" asked Rebecca.

"I don't know." said Sarah.

Rebecca spoke quietly to her sister, "When I drank the magic golden flower tea, it did something to Solara. She has blonde hair the color of sunshine, and it is very long and it grows so quickly. You can practically watch it grow. I keep wondering if that is part of why she was taken."

Everyone just shared looks as Rebecca ran her fingers over Elsa's platinum blonde locks.

"Why us?" asked Rebecca of her sister. "Yes, we are nobles but there hasn't been anything in the way of magic in our family at least until we got married. Then ...things started happening."

"The birds and the animals, yes I remember." said Sarah, remembering how bizarre it was for them as they found themselves able to understand the birds and animals.

"It seems like when we became princesses something special happened, but I have no idea why." said Rebecca.

"Our daughters are princesses and that will always make them special." said Leonard putting his hand on Rebecca's knee. She gave him a grateful look.

"I knew becoming a princess was going to change my life but I never expected anything like this." said Rebecca.

"No, but this is not the end and in the end it will be worth it." said Sarah.

"Can anything be worth this?"

"Yes, somehow it will be."

"How can you know that?"

Sarah touched the place over her heart, "I just know."

Rebecca looked at her sister for a long time, before nodding, pulling her sister close and touching their foreheads together. She trusted her sister like no other and she believed.

Then Elsa began to get fussy and Sarah opened her dress to feed her baby as Rebecca put the blanket over them.


	7. Hurts

Queen Sarah raced through the halls of the castle as she carried the screaming two-year-old Princess Elsa on her shoulder. She had to make to their room before Elsa became obvious to anyone else.

Sarah had her daughter's hands close to her chest trying to keep the magic from showing, but her daughter was so cold it wasn't just hurting, it was beginning to burn.

Sarah dashed around the last corner and saw one of the maids, "Open the door!"

The maid dove for the door and ripped it open, but stayed outside of the room. They had been instructed that if Elsa was having a tantrum that only the king or queen were allowed to handle it but to clear the way to the royal apartment.

Queen Sarah dashed into the royal apartments and kicked the door closed on her way through. She spun around, slipped and crashed into the bed, cradling her baby to keep her safe as they fell.

Once they stopped falling Sarah let go of her daughter to kick and scream on the soft rug next to the bed. A fountain of snow and ice flowed up from her daughter's hands, rising six feet into the air and slowly falling again. That was okay, the rug and duvet could be hung to dry.

Sarah tried to stand up but the pain on her chest pulled her up short. She looked down, her side was soaked from trying to contain the magic, that was normal, or as normal as things seemed to be some days. She saw a glittering spot on her chest, it was frozen. She poked at it, the fabric was stuck to her skin.

The outraged screams of her baby girl ground into her head, but Sarah carefully rose and walked to the vanity. The wicked winters of Arendelle the past few years had taught her to be respectful of the cold and how to treat cold-based injuries. Sarah slowly poured the cool water from the pitcher onto her chest, the ice quickly melted and her dress came free.

Sarah opened her dress and checked her skin, it was quite red under the frozen patch, and it had blistered a little. Her daughter had given her frostbite. At least it was high on her chest and not on her breast, a new life was forming in her belly and she wanted to feed her next child.

Sarah bit her lip, slumping into the chair next to the vanity, this was getting to be a problem. Her baby was getting too powerful to control the old way. She needed a new way, but she had no idea what, the screaming her baby was making made it impossible to think straight.

Sarah didn't like hearing about the rumors that they were being too indulgent of the princess but no one knew of her baby's magic and they were struggling to keep it that way. Elsa was just a baby and didn't know what she was doing.

Elsa began to calm under the small pile of snow she was making. Sarah went over and picked up some of the snow and drizzled it over her baby, who giggled in glee. Sarah wondered if Elsa thought she was making snow like she did.

Sarah knelt in the little bit of snow around her baby. "Whatever are we going to do with you, Elsa? You can't keep doing this. People might not understand if they saw you doing this. They could be afraid." Like I am sometimes, Sarah didn't add, but tears began to fill her eyes.

Elsa stood up on her chubby legs, put an hand on her mother's arm and said, "Mama, I wuv you."

"I love you too, Elsa." said Sarah as she hugged her baby tight.

Elsa put her arms around her mother and the ice and the snow and the water disappeared.

"Good girl for cleaning up." said Sarah.

"Tank you."

"Elsa, you hurt mama." Sarah opened her dress more and showed her daughter the frostbite.

"sowwy" said Elsa in a small voice. She went over and kissed it. "Better?" she asked brightly.

Sarah smiled at that. "Thank you, but you can't be making snowflakes when you are crying, and you shouldn't get mad like that. You hurt people when you do that and that is not good, and you want to be a good girl."

"Yes, mama." Elsa said seriously.

"Good girl. Now if your food is too hot, blow on it, don't stick your fingers in it. Or tell us and we'll blow on it to cool it off. Understand?"

"Yes, mama. Blow on hot food. No figners."

Sarah smiled at the cute way her daughter mispronounced certain words. "How's your finger?"

Elsa brought up her finger to look at it. "Needs kiss."

"Okay." and the mama kissed her baby's booboo and made it all better.


	8. Princess Anna

Princess Anna

King Maurice was with his daughter Elsa on the far side of Castle Arendelle from where his wife was.

He was trying to have a good time with Elsa, they were playing with blocks, they had a tower that was as high as Elsa could reach and he was lifting her up to stack the blocks ever higher.

But he kept catching himself looking at the door of the sitting room near the throne room whenever he heard a footfall pass by.

Sarah was having the baby and it was his job to stay out of the way and keep Elsa occupied and that was proving more difficult then it appeared to be.

Maurice felt warm all over. He had dispensed with his typical jacket and was now just in his shirtsleeves. His heart had been pounding for ages now and he was sweating.

Was the baby going to have powers like her sister? Where had those powers come from? How could they keep yet another secret? There had been so many close calls and a few cases where they had had to embarrass someone for bring something unusual up about Elsa. It was amazing that you could get someone to not believe their own eyes. It wasn't nice but seemed to keep things under wraps.

Maurice lifted Elsa up to place another brightly painted block atop the tower.

He was so worried about Sarah. Was she going to be alright?

Just then Kai came opened the door. "Sire, the King and Queen of Corona are here. Do you wish to meet with them?"

"Of course." Maurice said spinning around with Elsa who squealed in delight.

"Aunt Becca!" Elsa shouted as she saw the two royals come in and rushed over to hug them.

"Hello Elsa, how are you?" asked Queen Rebecca.

"I'm fine, but mama's having the baby. I'm gonna be a big sister." Elsa announced.

Rebecca looked up sharply. "She's having the baby now, but we are weeks early?"

"We know. The midwife is not concerned but she sent us way over here. So we can't hear what is going on."

"May I?" asked the sister of the queen.

Maurice nodded, "Kai, show her the way, please."

"Of course, sire. Your majesty." Kai bowed as he gestured to the door and he and the queen left for the royal birthing room.

"How was the trip?" asked Maurice of Leonard, as Elsa ran over and smashed the tower.

"Fine. An easy voyage." Leonard said watching as the three year old girl built a round wall of brightly colored blocks around herself.

Maurice put a hand on his brother king's shoulder, "Anything?"

Leonard sighed and shook his head, "Nothing, it's been over two years and nothing. Nothing real at least. We've had a few more families come by with a baby of the right age with blonde hair but they haven't been her yet."

Maurice remembered the letter that described the first time that happened. So much hope that the baby was theirs, but they had worked hard to make sure it really was, there were body markings that were wrong. Hope had been crushed. He had been so angry at the people who had tried to deceive his wife's sister's family.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, us too. We aren't in the testing loop anymore. It's just too hard." Leonard went over to a dark wood seat and sat heavily. He slid a rogue block over to Elsa who smiled and Leonard smiled back, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I can imagine. Do you know what the test is, or are you insulating yourself that much?"

"Yes we know. You know actually."

"What? How could I know? Does everyone know?"

Leonard actually smiled this time. "No, hardly anyone knows, but you know the definitive piece of it and as far as we can tell there is no way to replicate it."

Maurice was wracking his brain to figure out the test his brother king's kingdom was using to test the Lost Princess. "Well, you can use three or more body markings to identify someone."

"We have something even better." Leonard was smiling at Maurice looking like he was actually enjoying his brother king's wrestle with the problem. "I'll give you a clue, it has something to do with hair."

Maurice frowned, that clue just seemed to make it worse. Rebecca's hair was the same color brown as her sister's. It wasn't remarkable at all. Solara's hair was golden sunshine blonde as totally different from her mother's hair as Elsa's platinum blonde was from his wife's. Maurice looked at Leonard and shook his head.

Leonard nodded curtly, "This is how we know it is secure. Do you remember the lock of hair we found?"

"The brown one? Wasn't that from the kidnapper?"

"We are reasonably certain it is not. It is from our daughter. You've never seen her, but one thing about her hair was that in bright direct sunlight her hair had tiny sparkles in it. If you weren't holding her you'd never see it. The brown lock has that too. We noticed it only after you'd left. We were ...talking to it one day telling her we still loved her. We could see the sparkles in the sunlight."

Maurice's eyes filled. He could understand the desire to feel a connection to someone who was gone, he spent a lot of time looking at his father's coronation painting some days, trying to think of what papa would do in some tough circumstance.

Leonard leaned in and spoke quietly. "We need you to keep this secret, just in case something happens to us. The test is simple enough, cut the claimant's hair and see if it changes and has sparkles."

Maurice blinked. A simple test, indeed, and it did sound hard to replicate. Then he nodded, "Very well, we'll keep an eye out too."

Leonard straightened and spoke more normally, "Thanks, our ship's officers and ambassadors are still searching. We have not given up finding her. Rebecca feels Solara still lives. We will never stop searching."

"No, I know you won't."

Just then Elsa let out a screech. Both father's head turned to the child, but couldn't see anything immediately wrong.

"What's wrong, Snowflake?" asked Elsa's father standing and walking over to his daughter and her block wall.

Elsa's lip was quivering, as she looked up with her big blue eyes. "I'm stuck."

Maurice widened his focus and indeed, Elsa had build a wall of blocks all around her up to her waist.

Elsa held up her hands and made grabby motions with her fingers. Her papa reached over the blocks and pulled her out without disturbing her wall in case it would upset her.

Leonard came up next to them. "A very good wall, Elsa. I'm impressed."

"Tank you." said Elsa as she laid her head on her papa's shoulder.

The doors opened and Kai slid to a stop. "Sire, you have a daughter."

After a moment of that sinking in, Leonard clapped Maurice on the back. "Congratulations!"

"Big sister!" Elsa exclaimed as she through up her hands.

"Yes, indeed." said Maurice as he tickled his daughter's chin and she curled up to protect herself.

"They want a few minutes to clean up but you can go see them now." added Kai.

"Thank you. We'll walk over there slowly." The kings and princess began the slow walk to the other end of the castle.

Once away from Kai, Leonard leaned close, "Do you think she'll be...?" he pointed his beard at Elsa.

Maurice bit his lip and shrugged.

"One day at a time, my brother king. One day at a time. That's all we can do."


	9. Princess Anna 2

Loved - Princess Anna 2

King Maurice of Arendelle watched as his queen walked around the bedroom. Sarah was a little shaky on her feet after given birth, it had taken a rather long time, but the midwife had recommended getting out of bed as soon as she could. Rebecca and the midwife were providing support as Sarah walked around a little.

Maurice's heart warmed as he looked at his wife. He could see that her hair had escaped the bun she kept it in. She was pale and her eyes had dark bags under them from the hours of effort she had started last night, but all that just made her more beautiful.

"That's good," said Leonard next to him on the dark sofa, smiling at the look on his brother-in-law's face.

"What? What's good?"

"You love her more then ever, don't you?"

Maurice looked away and then at infant Princess Anna in his arms. "Yes, yes, I do."

"Good. You're going to be alright."

"Thanks."

"Papa, can I have a turn holding her." asked Elsa.

"Sure you can. Come up here between us."

Elsa dashed over, slammed into the front of the sofa and threw a leg up and dragged herself onto the sofa between the kings as they made room for her.

"Hold out your arms and hold on to her, don't let her fall."

"Yes, Papa. I got you."

Maurice laid his swaddled daughter in her big sister's arms and lap. The two father's hovered watching the two girls.

"She's cute, but really small."

"You were that size once."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh." Elsa watched her sister sleep for a while longer. As Sarah was put in bed by the women.

"Papa, I'm hungry." Elsa said suddenly.

Maurice reached down and picked up Anna.

"I'm going to the kitchens myself to send up some food for the queen, shall I take her?" asked the midwife.

"Um, yes, please." Maurice said. Elsa was good about her powers and didn't show them much any more, except for the occasional tantrum or sneeze. Sometimes when she sneezed Elsa hit herself in the face with a spray of snowflakes, but no one noticed the snow because it melted so quickly and people expected wetness with sneezes. Yawns did that too sometimes but not as obviously.

"Actually, just let her have a little snack and send up dinner for everyone, something light like sandwiches."

"Yes, your majesty." said the midwife and she followed the skipping princess out of the door.

Anna began to squirm.

"I think Anna may be getting hungry." said Maurice.

"Already? That last feeding took forever and I'm starving." said Sarah.

"Yes, dear I think so, and food is coming for you."

Sarah nodded tiredly but she opened her purple nightgown and Rebecca helped her settle herself in for the feeding.

Maurice looked to make sure the door was shut, set his daughter on the bed, opened the swaddling bands and watched Anna careful as she began to cry.

"What?...oh." asked Rebecca, then she came over. Maurice, Leonard and Rebecca all inspected her carefully as Anna cried. Her face and body becoming all red as she demanded something be done about what she was feeling.

Sarah bit her lip and asked, "Well?"

Rebecca picked up her niece and ran her hands over the back of the infant, while supporting her head.

"She seems completely normal, just like the babies turned over to the orphanage back home."

Sarah burst into tears.

Maurice went around and held her close.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying." Sarah tried to explain.

"No, it's understandable. With Elsa and her powers it must be a relief that Anna is normal." said Rebecca.

"I don't know. If they both had powers... But they don't... How do we explain that to Anna or Elsa?" asked Sarah turning to her husband.

"I don't know." said Maurice. "One day she'll ask the question, but we will wait until then."

"One day at a time, but how about we start her nursing so it quiets down a little." said Leonard. Rebecca gave him a smile and passed the infant princess to her sister to nurse, after a few adjustments she latched on and quieted.

"You are going to make it. I know you will." said Rebecca gently to her sister and her husband.


	10. Rest

Loved - 10 - Rest

Three and a half year old Elsa peeked out the door of her room. She looked left and then right. There wasn't anyone out in the hall. The sky through the window was just getting light.

She could hear her little sister Anna crying, she was getting really loud. Elsa had woken up because of the crying.

Elsa padded over on bare feet to Mama's door. She knocked quietly but there was nothing but crying to be heard. She opened the door and peeked in.

Mama was trying to get out of bed, her hair was a big mess, she had thrown the covers off, but Mama looked like she kept falling asleep as she tried to move.

Elsa knew Mama was very tired, Anna never seemed to sleep very long. Elsa liked to take naps but Papa said Anna was having a hard time learning how to take naps.

Elsa's pale nightgown swished as she went up on her toes to look into the crib. Anna was red in the face and rolling around crying as hard as she could. Elsa tried to reach her but it was just a little too far.

Elsa didn't want her sister to cry, but she didn't know exactly what to do. She liked snow, maybe Anna did too. Elsa made a gentle snow fall over Anna.

Anna felt the cold flakes land on her and the new sensation made her stop crying. She looked around, saw her big sister's face peeking over the side of the crib, and smiled.

Elsa smiled back as she saw her sister be happy. Elsa reached toward her sister again and Anna grasped her finger. Elsa's heart felt warm with that touch. "I love you, Anna."

Elsa heard a soft step behind her and as she turned her head, Papa lifted her up so she could be closer to Anna.

"Thank you for watching your sister." said King Maurice wearing his regular daily royal regalia. He had woken up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so had gone to his office to work on his pile of correspondence. A servant had alerted him to Anna's crying. He had come to help his wife, who was bearing the brunt of Anna's sleeplessness.

"Tanks. Is Mama okay?"

They look over at Queen Sarah, she had flipped off the covers and had one foot on the floor, but had fallen asleep again splayed across the bed.

"Mama is very tired and needs more sleep, but Anna is not letting her take enough naps."

"Oh. Can I help?"

Papa smiled gently. "You are helping. Helping Anna quiet down was helpful, but I think we need more help. Can you watch Anna while I talk to Mama?"

"Yes!" Maurice put his crown princess down in the crib with Anna.

He went over and sat on the bed and moved a stray lock of hair out of his wife's mouth.

"Immawake." She said, sitting up quickly, her hands going to the buttons on her nightgown.

"Sarah. Sarah!" He repeated to wake her up.

She looked at him as her hands dropped into her lap.

"Sarah, we need help. You need help. Let us call for a wet-nurse to care for Anna so you can get some rest."

"But I need to take care of my baby." She said then blinked slowly.

"Yes, you do, but you need to take care of yourself too."

"I can do this."

"I know you want to, and you can, but you need to rest a little."

"But my baby."

"She isn't going anywhere. You can still feed her, just let the wet-nurse do some so you can catch up on your sleep. We need to take care of you, so you can take care of your baby. Please, let us help you."

"Okay." said the queen and then flopped back across the bed and started snoring.

The king smiled gently, arranged his beautiful, messy wife on the bed and covered her up with the blanket. After giving her a kiss on the brow, we went to the door and spoke quietly to the maid outside.

"Is Mama going to be okay?" asked Elsa, as her Papa lifted her out of the crib.

"Yes, after some good sleep, she'll be just fine again." said Maurice as he put Elsa down, then picked up Anna. "Let's let her have some peace and quiet. Come along."

"Okay Papa."


	11. The Wet-Nurse

The Wet-Nurse

* * *

Author's Note: Kjellfrid is pronouced Cell-frid and very loosely means beautiful or kettle. I tend to think of a beautiful kettle, like Mrs. Potts from "Beauty and the Beast."

* * *

"Mistress Kjellfrid the Wet-nurse, your Majesty," announced Kai.

Kjellfrid bobbed the smallest curtsy, put down Skadi, her black Buhund puppy, and walked to the king, as she held out her arms for the wailing child.

She took tiny Princess Anna into her arms, swung her snow stained cloak in front of her, opened her nursing dress and let the baby latch on, which Anna did quite readily.

"Thank you, for coming so quickly." said the king as he sat back in darkly stained rocking chair with the royal crocus sigil painted on top.

"Not a problem your majesty, but perhaps you should have called sooner. If I may, you look awful." She could see the dark circles under his eyes and his mussed hair as she sat in a chair nearby. Being a wet-nurse granted certain privileges even with the king.

King Maurice shot a glance at Kai, who shrugged, then he smiled ruefully. "Perhaps. Sarah is quite protective of our children. She needs the rest more then I do."

Then the King picked up Princess Elsa and put her on his lap as she stood frozen before her puppy, who was sniffing at the princess and looking at her cautiously.

"Skadi! Sit!" She said to calm the puppy. Then to the royal family, "She's a good puppy, and loves children."

Princess Elsa looked at her, "Mrs. Kjellfrid, can I play with her?"

She smiled at the polite way the princess asked her. _How could you not help loving such kind people?_ "Yes, you may."

"Papa, can we play in the garden?"

Kjellfird looked out the window, there was a small enclosed garden right outside, there was a door leading to it in one corner. The garden was covered in deep snow like the rest of the kingdom from the storm a few days ago. Things were cleaned up and back to normal again.

The king looked to her the question in his eyes. She nodded, Skadi liked to play in the snow.

"Okay, but only for a little bit. The King said.

"Yes, Papa. Skadi, do you want to play outside?"

Her puppy jumped up and gave an excited yip.

"Good, so do I." said the Princess and she slipped off her father's lap and ran to the door with her puppy. Kjellfrid thought that was an odd but cute exchange.

"Don't forget your coat."

"Aw, do I have to? The cold doesn't bother me."

The father gave his daughter a long look and said, "Please, put on the coat."

"Yes, Papa." She slipped on the little blue coat by the door and then opened the door to the garden.

The King turned to Kai, "Send up some soup, hot glögg and some warm honey milk, please."

"Of course, sire." said Kai, then he turned and left the room.

"Thank you." The King sighed and turned back to her. "So how's business?"

Kjellfrid tucked a wisp of steel grey hair behind her ear. "With the help of the dog breeding and my children, it's okay."

The King looked concerned, "Only okay? After all these years, dozens, maybe scores, of people owe you their lives."

Kjellfrid blushed, which she hadn't done in a long time. She had a number in her head, the babies she had saved the children they had had, and now the children those children had had, it was firmly in the hundreds now.

"Not all of them were saved." She said to deflect the praise, but revealing some of her private pain.

The king leaned forward, kindness in his eyes. "Maybe not, but you try."

Kjellfrid shrugged, then asked, "How is the Queen?"

The King sighed as he sat back in the rocking chair. "Exhausted. She slept through this feeding, though she tried. I called you to let her get some rest."

With a practiced finger, Kjellfrid popped Princess Anna off one side and turned her around for the other. "That was a good idea. Parents that are too tired can make terrible mistakes. We don't want the queen's milk to dry up, so she should do the next feeding. She'll be sore from all the milk, so she'll want to do it anyway. I'll be back this evening so she can get some more rest. We'll want to do this for a couple of weeks until the two of you have caught up on your sleep."

The King smiled as he put his head back to rest on the back of the chair, "I defer to the expert. We'll do as you say."

Kjellfrid peeked under her green cloak, "The Princess appears to be thriving. Good strong suck and she is nice and heavy for her size. You are good parents, but you need to be taken care of too."

"Thank you. The staff care for our needs well enough, but caring for her needs is proving difficult. Elsa started sleeping through the night much earlier."

"Each child is different, sire, but they settle down eventually. You don't have to get up and feed the baby right away in the night. You can give it a minute or two, she might fall back to sleep herself, but don't let it go on too long if she is really hungry."

The King nodded. "Well, this should be a quiet job for you."

Kjellfrid smiled, "Yes, it should be."

The King leaned forward, looking at her intently, "But even an exciting job shouldn't be that big a deal."

"Sire, I battle Death himself on a fairly regular basis. My midwife found that my milk is almost a quarter cream, it is practically green from all the richness. She urged me to become a wet-nurse because she had seen too many babies die because they couldn't eat enough. My milk has allowed babies who couldn't thrive on their own mother's milk to survive. I've kept babies overnight in my own bed to make sure they get enough to eat. I've seen most of them live to be red-cheeked toddlers and some of them are having grandchildren now. I'm nobody special, but my milk is, and it helps buy food and keep a roof over my head."

The King looked away from her intense gaze as they heard shrieks of laughter from the garden. He stood and went to the window. "It looks like your puppy has found that licking Elsa's face is fun."

Kjellfrid smiled, Skadi loved to play with children.

Skadi suddenly yelped in surprise.

"Whoa!" the King cried as he rushed to the door.

"What?" Kjellfrid asked as she struggled to her feet, holding the infant princess close. She could see a spray of snow falling past the window.

Skadi came running in, tail tucked between her legs, covered with snow. After she circled Kjellfrid's legs and feeling safer, she shook the snow off her fur.

"Skadi, no!" said Kjellfrid, making sure Princess Anna was well covered, as sparkly snow was flung all over the sitting room.

"Elsa, you must be more careful." The King was saying as he came in dragging Princess Elsa into the sitting room.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Said the little princess.

"What happened?" asked Kjellfrid.

"They got covered in snow, nothing serious, but it looked bad enough." said the King, looking intently at the Princess. "What do we say, dear?"

"Sorry." said Princess Elsa quietly as she dug a toe into the rug.

Kjellfrid wondered why the king was having the princess apologize. Surely it wasn't her fault snow came down from the roof or something.

Skadi came over and nuzzled the back Elsa's hand, she moved her hand away.

"Skadi, here." said Kjellfrid as she moved close to the fire. "Sit." The wet black puppy sat quietly. The wet scent of her puppy mingled badly with the clean dry smell of the wood fire.

"Elsa, you had best stay inside and dry off. Some warm honey milk will be here soon."

"Yes, Papa."

"Sit by the fire."

"Yes, Papa." Elsa sat next to Skadi in front of the fire, then whispered to the dog. "Sorry, it looks like we are in time-out for a while."

Skadi made a small sound and laid her head down on the floor.

Kjellfrid gave the two a long look, it was as though Skadi actually understood the princess, then handed Princess Anna back to her father. "How often does she feed?"

"Every two hours, almost precisely."

"Okay. I'll see you again in four hours or so. I have the Wolff baby to feed just before then." said Kjellfrid as she finished buttoning up her dress and settling her cloak behind her again.

"Thank you. Ah, Kai, perfect timing." Said the King as Kai entered with food.

"Would you like some?" The King asked her.

"Just a cup of the honey milk please. I have to run along to the Norsberg's."

The King nodded his understanding. "Make sure Mrs. Kjellfrid is well compensated before she leaves, and she'll be back in about four hours for that feeding."

"Of course, sire."

"Oh, you don't have to do anything special for me." said Kjellfrid as she smoothed her skirt.

"Maybe not, but someone has to look out for the heroes, that's part of my job," said the King with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, your Majesty." The wet-nurse allowed. The King was a good man, she thought. Few men even really noticed her work at all.

* * *

Author's Note: Something I wanted to show here is a bit of how an outsider might see the royal family and how the King might handle incidents.

One of our friends is studying to be a midwife and so I've learned a little bit of that and some of how wet-nurses work. Wet-nursing was an actual paying job before the advent of the bottle. A woman could keep her milk in even past menopause. One way they would do that would be to nurse puppies if there were no human babies to nurse. It would not be much of a stretch to have a wet-nurse breed dogs on the side as well.


	12. Magic Everywhere

Magic Everywhere

* * *

King Maurice of Arendelle threw down the letter he was reading down on his desk. "By the First Crocus, another one."

"Another one what, dear?" asked Queen Sarah as she put two year old Princess Anna down to play with her sister.

"Another kingdom has been destroyed."

Sarah gasped. "Where?"

"Down in the French Alps. A farmer bringing a load produce found the castle turned into a fortress of darkness. Authorities found all the people gone, probably eaten, and the roars of a great beast echoing through the valley from inside the castle. Obviously the work of magic." The king finished quietly.

"How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure." He went over to the big map of Europe. "Passhold at least was destroyed by Mongols but Riverton was just... gone. Obviously magically, but no one has claimed responsibility. The Dark Forest expanding into Passhold. Corona's heir kidnapped. Maleficent rising in King Stefan's kingdom and their heir cursed and in hiding. France engaged in a war with that faction out of Spain. Our own...issue and now this." He spared a quick glance at Elsa before going back to his desk.

"Do you think Maleficent did that?" asked the Queen.

"It's possible, she's been seen all over Europa. She certainly seems powerful enough to do that. She grew a mountain out of the ground. She has a small army of nasty creatures crawling all over the landscape. Searching for Aurora." The King sighed. "But there are enough other magic users out there that it could be one of them."

"Do you think we can protect..." the Queen's eyes flick to Elsa and back to her husband, "Arendelle?"

"We have a couple of pieces of magical weaponry but if Maleficent really wanted to..." The King shrugged and turned back to his desk.

Maurice caught himself on the edge of his desk and he felt arms latch around his legs. He felt cold spread down his thighs. He looked down and saw Elsa around his legs her big blue eyes looking at him.

"Papa. I'm scared."

Maurice squatted to be at Elsa's level. "No, no. It's okay. They are far away and Arendelle isn't important to them. As long as we are polite to everyone it will be okay. I'll keep you safe."

"Really?"

"Really."

He hugged her close and felt the cold dissipate.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Elsa. Now go play with your sister some more. It's okay." The father picked up the fallen doll and gave it back to his daughter, who hugged it close and ran back to her sister. Princess Anna was having a fun time chewing on the hand of her own doll.

The king gestured to the sofa and the queen joined him as he sat.

"There is a lot of magic out there, doing things." The queen said.

"I know, but not all magic is bad."

"No. I guess not."

"The trolls aren't evil, they keep to themselves and whatever it is they do in their little valley. My ancestors went to them for help and advice. They are cryptic so it is hard to understand their advice."

"Advice is hard enough to take when it isn't wrapped in riddles."

The king exhaled a laugh. "I wish magic made sense. It obviously works but why and why doesn't it seem to work consistently." They eyed their eldest daughter.

The queen bit her lip, scooted closer to her husband and spoke quietly. "They found a changeling child in the village last night."

The king put his elbows on his knees. "Bother. Did anyone see a fairy or any evidence of fairy involvement?"

The queen shrugged, "There is all kinds of talk in the markets, so maybe?"

"Of course." The king exhaled slowly. "We know more about the trolls then those fairies. I have to assume they are evil. Those changeling children are so... strange."

The queen shivered, "It's like they are able to copy the body of the child but they know almost nothing of how humans are. The changelings don't play or even respond to their own names. Mothers can't even pretend they are their own babies any more."

"Yeah." said the king quietly. "At least we were able to put the cruelty to changelings to a stop. Hearing that the true love of a mother for her child and the changeling was able to get her baby back, even at the cost of having her husband leave her was amazing, but seems to work better then beating the changeling."

Sarah took her husband's hand. "Love is so often the key to getting through troubles."

"Like your sister says so often, 'We will get through even this.'"

They looked at their playing daughters.

"Yes, we will."

* * *

Author's Note: I am weaving a few things together here. Beauty and the Beast just began with the cursing of the prince.

Our church held a fireside to educate those who work with children about autism. So much of it reminded me of changeling children that come up in folk lore. A little research showed that it was entirely possible for there to be a connection.

The disneyverse is full of magic. So I would think some of that folk lore would be active and real in there. With a magical child I am sure that the king and queen would talk about it at some point.


	13. The Stairs

Loved - 13 - The Stairs

* * *

Little Elsa sighed contentedly as she closed the book, went Anna barged into the room with their bike. "Anna? How did you get that all the way up the stairs?"

Little Anna, let the bike fall with a loud clatter, plopped down on her bottom and after heaving a great dramatic sigh said, "I pushed it up all those stairs."

"Why?"

"So we can ride it."

"Well, of course, but why didn't you ask me to come for a ride."

"I did but you just kept reading, you stinker."

"Oh, sorry." Elsa tended to do that when she got into a good book and this was an especially good one, with a prince, ogres and a beanstalk.

"It's okay, someday I'll learn to read and then we can do that together, but right now I want to ride our bike."

"Yes, let's." Elsa smiled, Papa had had that bike made for them went Anna had complained she wanted a bike too, but wasn't big enough yet.

"I wanna steer this time!"

"But Anna..."

"I dragged it all the way up here all by myself. I earned it."

"That you did."

They took the bike into the hallway, Elsa swung her leg over the bike and then Anna hopped on. Elsa liked to ride their bike together, it was easier to balance with Anna riding with her

"Let's go!" Anna shouted and pedaled with all her might.

"Anna, please, not to fast!" Elsa cried as she tried to get her feet on the quickly spinning pedals.

"Come on! I like to go fast!"

"Anna! The stairs!" warned Elsa.

"WheEeEeEeEe!" Shouted Anna.

"AnNnNnAaAaAa!" screamed Elsa, as she threw out her feet and flared magic from them as she tried to steady the bike as they went over the edge.

# # #

Gerda, the First Maid, looked down as Danica put the mop bucket put down next to her. "Danica."

"Gerda." replied Danica the maid, leaning on the mop, not bothering with formalities, she was far to exhausted. Everyone was.

Gerda gave Danica a steady look.

"They should be dead or at the very least grievously injured." Danica gestured to the wet stairs. "They made it down four stories worth of spiral stairs on a bike built for two. I was in the Great Hall with the king and the other and we heard the screaming and the clatter of the bike down the stairs. I couldn't move, all I could do was hold my breathe and wait for it to be over. I almost passed out."

Gerda put a still shaking hand on her shoulder. "You and most of us. The queen did. Somehow, they made it down safely. They are okay."

"They are, but the stairs aren't. I would never have though a couple of little girls could hold so much." Danica prodded the puddles with her mop.

"Maybe they just had the proper motivation."

Danica shook her head with a quiet laugh. "So much motivation."

They looked up again.

"They are grounded for the week." Gerda said almost casually.

Danica let out a short laugh that sounded somewhat hysterical. "Poor girls."

"Elsa is out in garden."

"In the garden, I thought she was grounded?"

"She is. Anna is in their room and Elsa is outside without a book."

"Oh dear, their Majesties do know."

"They do, indeed."

# # #

* * *

Author's Note: Anna is described as awkward, and I guess she is. More socially awkward then physically. I mean she rode a bike down four flights of stairs while balancing on one foot. She's obviously done that before successfully, because she should be dead or at the very least grievously injured from a fall like that. So she appears to have the graceful princess power.

Yet on the other hand she smacks Hans around a lot, not to mention how she crashes into him she she tries to match the playful nudge he gives her.

I am thinking that our favorite little drama queen spent a lot of time in the gallery making grand sweeping gestures, without anyone around, and her concept of personal space is a little skewed because of that. She just might not really know where people are in relation to where she is, a byproduct of growing up in a nearly empty castle.

I am also thinking she has the Elective Inertia power that the latest princesses all seem to have. Her bouncing around the gallery very obviously shows us that she is changing her mass, both up and down, to do what she does there and in other places in the movie.


End file.
